Cartridge holders may be used to hold a plurality of cartridges. Each cartridge includes electric components to include a Power Distribution Center (PDC). The PDC is currently used to distribute power to various vehicle functions. Cartridge holder assemblies are currently engineered accommodate cartridges configured to distribute power to specific electric devices. For instance, one design is used to manufacture a cartridge holder assembly configured to distribute power to a windshield wiper unit, headlamp unit and other vehicle functions generally found in all automotive vehicles, and another design is made for a cartridge holder assembly configured to distribute power to luxury vehicle functions such as a head rest positioning unit, a side mirror adjustment unit. Accordingly, the automotive designer currently designs different packaging space for a respective cartridge holder assembly as different editions of the same vehicle model include different electro-mechanical functions. For instance a limited edition of a model of an automotive vehicle may include automatic adjusting side mirrors which are not provided in a basic edition model of the automotive vehicle.
Furthermore, cartridge holder assemblies used in automotive vehicles compete for packaging space with other automotive components. Due to packaging constraints, servicing/replacing the PDC or the fuses may require the cartridge holder to be removed. This can add time and cost to the manufacturing and maintenance of the automotive vehicle. Currently, cartridge holders position cartridges in a stacked manner so as to require the worker to slide the cartridges in and out of the cartridge holder. However, such a configuration may not be desirable when the cartridge holder is mounted behind an instrument panel as the replacement of a malfunctioning cartridge may require the instrument panel to be removed.
Accordingly, it remains desirable to having a cartridge holder assembly having a housing configured to receive cartridges with different PDCs so as to allow the same housing design to support multiple editions of the same model which accommodates the differing vehicle functions without having to change the packaging requirements of the cartridge holder. Further, it remains desirable to have a cartridge holder assembly wherein the cartridges may be easily accessed for service and replacement.